daws_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Weasy Jones
"ORANGE!" Background Weasy is a descendant of Great Rebecca of ∑mareates and her husband Lewis, through her mother. She grew up on ∑mareates with her two siblings Ogie and Lia. Before Weasy was proven not guilty for the charge of Prince Ogies murder, Weasy was tortured by Lia. In 2000 young Weasy escaped and fixed herself with a machine that could change anyone's appearance, now in the DO NOT ENTER door, and accidentally cloned herself. These clones became their own people through DNA editing, and later became their own species, known as the Weases. Weasy then created a planet for the Weases to live on with a different machine from the door, just as her great-grandmother did for the ∑mareatians. The DO NOT ENTER door was then put on Weasyworld to keep safe. She married Phillip, a human, in 2026. They met in 2019, when they were both on Game World. On their first date Weasy came forward and told Phillip that she was the ruler of Weasyworld, creater of the Weases and a ∑mareatian, as she kept this a secret so people wouldn't treat her differently. Weasy only said yes to marrying Phillip because Phillip promised he would quit his career as an assassin. After their marriage Phillip moved to live on Weasyworld. In 2028 Phillip was chosen to be the leader of Game World and gladly accepted. In the same year, Phillip made a group his friends meet up for a game in Game World, this group consisted of Sir Daws III, Cat, and Weasy. Together forming Daws Team 3 along with Eleanor, and Phillip being part time. Daws and Spunty became allies, and Spunty joined the Daws Team. In 2028, Weasy also gave birth to her and Phillips first child, and only Daughter, Weasy Jr. Jones. Weasy Jr. was raised by Weasy Fly (as she was Weasys close friend) and Phillip. Around 2030, Weasy Fly and Lia used the DO NOT ENTER DOOR as a lab secretly, until Daws III and Weasy found out and went to stop them along with the rest of the Daws Team at the time. In the process of getting Fly and Lia away, Daws switched a lever, giving Weases the ability to feel pain and when they're not happy, and the ability to die by givings, including Weasy. In late 2032 she gave birth to twin boys, but they were taken away by Weasy Fly (without Weasys knowledge). In 2033 Jeremy Searcher threatened three planets with annihilation by meteor, forcing the Daws Team to leave Earth (where their base was) and take action. Spunty III and Sir Daws III sacrificed themselves to save Baldreth from being completely destroyed, after saying their final goodbyes to the Daws Team. Weasy faked in 2030 that her giving made her lose her memory, four years later she died a from a CAS teleportation malfunction, which she had seen in her vision from her giving. Her last words were 'It was fun though', whilst stepping into the teleporter smiling, followed by a sad 'I'm Sorry'. Appearances Weasy appeared at the beginning of the Daws Game and stayed present until her death. Main member of Daws Team 3, and helped found Daws Team 4 before death. Family Weasy is a part of the royal Rebecca Family. Weasy was the third born child to Louise and Ervīns, making Lia and Ogie her siblings, Crowley a brother in Law and Weasy Fly a sister in Law. She was the youngest child of Louise and Ervīns. Weasy is a dicrect descendant of Great Rebecca of ∑mareates and her husband Lewis through her mother, made her third in line for the throne of ∑mareates, before Lia got extiled and Ogie had children. She was the ruler of Weasyworld. She married Phillip and had three biological children one of which is Weasy Jr. and the other two are twins that were taken away by Weasy Fly when they were born. Category:Characters Category:Daws Team Category:Daws Team 3 Category:∑mareatians Category:Rebecca Family Category:CAM Category:Weases